


Munificent

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [130]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s08e05 Dead Air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of specious if you squint, mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Munificent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musichick2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 9/9/1999 with the word [munificent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/09/munificent).
> 
> munificent  
> Very liberal in giving or bestowing; very generous;lavish.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> This is loosely a continuation of [Facile](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7740856), [Perforce](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7746997), [Evanescence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7758856), [Quotidian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764835), and [Specious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7773919).
> 
> This is dedicated to musichick2004 in recognition of her lovely spanking drabble, [Corporal Punishment in the workplace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7731424) which was loosely inspired by my [chagrin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7722424) drabble.
> 
> I hope she likes the fluffy nature of this fic. 
> 
> I apologize for how long it took to get this posted. I've been struggling with writing it for days now. I'm still not sure I'm happy with it, but it's what I have.

# 

Munificent

They made it through the week without Ziva or McGee. Honestly it had been a long time since Tony has so much fun and such a challenging job. He'd been filled to the brim with energy as the challenges revved him up more and more. Gibbs smiled more frequently between DiNozzo's energy rubbing off on him and simply seeing Tony so happy.

He'd forgotten how much his partner loved a challenge. Teaching was not the same kind of challenge it didn't get his lover's blood pumping like leg work did. He knew Vance would eventually force probies or other team members on them, but he appreciated the time they had alone together again.

Since they didn't have a full team Vance kept their caseload light and they escaped the office for the full weekend for once. Both of them were looking forward to spending time together. Though Tony also wanted to use the time to poke Gibbs for gossip about Ziva and McGee. Surprisingly the grapevine had been relatively quiet about them both. 

He'd finally heard from Abby, who was still feeling down about the whole thing especially over Tim and Ziva's betrayal as she saw it, that Tim had been assigned as agent afloat on the USS Seahawk. Though it had been like pulling teeth to get her to tell him that. Apparently Vance had sworn her to secrecy for some reason he didn't entirely understand. But he hadn't heard anything about Ziva except that she stayed in lock up a good portion of the previous Sunday afternoon.

However, Ziva and McGee were going to end up an afterthought to his and Gibbs weekend plans though he hadn’t informed Gibbs of them, yet. He’d recently gotten access to the trust fund his mother left him on his 40th birthday and had decided to use some of the money he now had access to in a munificent way to celebrate their relationship and lavish Gibbs with things he’d enjoy.

To start with, Tony left Gibbs to his own devices while he started a homemade dinner. It was something relatively quick to make and prepare as he didn’t want to lose too much time on dinner, but it would still be a homemade dinner. After about 20 minutes he had a nice salad made and had baked some chicken breasts and microwaved some potatoes so they behaved like baked potatoes. It wasn’t much, but he brought it out to the living room, nicely dressed on a couple of plates.

“Jethro? Dinner.” He called.  
Jethro bounded up the stairs and joined Tony on the couch. Flipping the TV on to something relatively mindless, Tony handed Gibbs his plate. After they finished dinner, Jethro leaned against Tony content to simply enjoy his presence. Tony scratched Jethro’s head slightly and smiled as Jethro rumbled deep in his throat like a contented lion.

When Jethro was well and truly relaxed, Tony asked. “Would you be interested in going on a luxury cruise with me? I know it's not the same as sailing the boat yourself, but this way we can just focus on enjoying the water and each other.” Gibbs nodded his head sleepily not fully aware of what he was agreeing to.

Tony laughed. “I think it's time for bed come on, Jethro.” Tony helped Gibbs up to their shared bed, stripping him and curling up in bed with him.

The next day Tony roused Gibbs bright and early. “Come on we have a weekend cruise to catch.”

“Wait, what?” Gibbs questioned, more awake now and not remembering the conversation last night.

“Come on, I'll explain on the way, but we need to go now.” Tony coaxed.

“I didn't agree to this.” Gibbs stubbornly replied. He didn’t actually object, but he had a reputation to uphold.

“Actually you did. Last night. Now, come on.” Tony commanded as he started loading the car.

Tony finally got everything into the car including Gibbs and they were off. Gibbs then leveled a glare at Tony when he didn't immediately start explaining.

Chuckling Tony capitulated.”Alright, already. I'll tell you. I bought us tickets for this cruise to celebrate our anniversary in a nice relaxing fashion and I thought we especially needed it after what happened previously this week.”

Gibbs grumbled not liking surprises sprung on him, but at the same time secretly glad Tony had been thinking of him. “What brought on this munificent behavior?”

Tony startled slightly at the question and tried to shrug it off. “Oh nothing. I just wanted to do something nice for us.”

“Tony.” Gibbs warned, recognizing when Tony was evading a question.

“Oh fine. If you must know, I finally have access to the trust my mother left me and couldn't think of a better way to use it then to spoil you.” Tony trailed off a bit finishing with, “ and of course me.” 

“I don't want you wasting money on me.” Gibbs growled.

“Trust me it's not a waste. And I have plenty more given I'm still working.” Tony casually commented.

Gibbs eyed him suspiciously for a moment before relaxing back into his seat and deciding to trust him. “Wake me when we get there.”

Tony smiled as Gibbs slid down in his seat finding a comfortable position to rest his eyes in. He couldn't resist reaching out as they were stopped at a stop light and scratching Gibbs head. He smiled widely as Gibbs let out that deep rumbling that reminded him of a satisfied lion.

**Author's Note:**

> [Indolent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7795996) follows after this one. Though it's also the next one in dictionary.com order.
> 
> [Autodidact](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7820368) is more fluff if you just want to read the fluff.


End file.
